Love Eternal
by aisarete
Summary: Brandon is about to hang for witchcraft, and a confession changes everyone's lives forever. Fic to 'A Swiftly Tilting Planet' by Madeleine L'Engle Slash BrandonMaddok AU


Serina - Hey! This is my first ever posted fic, I'm a bit nervous. Sorry!** (Aisarete: Get on with it, Hikari!)** Hush, 'Rete. Now, this is boy/boy. I'm sorry if this offends some of you, but blame it on my undeniable obbsession with this stuff. I know some people say 'Don't like, don't read'. I say, 'Don't like, don't flame'. I don't care if you read it, that's your decision. But please do not waste my time with insults and spiteful criticizim. I'm not sure how good this story actually is, but here go's!

)(song lyrics)(

**Spell thingy from book**

**_Song from book_**

****

)(_There's another world inside of me_)(

)(_That you may never see_)(

)(_There's secrets in this life that I can't hide_)(

Brandon looked around at the nightmare come true in horror, tears streaming down his face. His father, mother, brother, and sister-in-law, Zylle, were all hanging from the crude gallows,  
swaying in the slight breeze that ruffled his hair. Brandon held his namesake close, thinking longingly of the days before the other settlers came. He rocked the thankfully sleeping baby carefully, for he knew it would be the last time he saw him. Brandon was to be hung next. His only regret was that he never told Maddok...

)(_Well somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find_)(

)(_Well mabye it's to far away, yeah_)(

)(_Or mabye I'm just blind_)(

)(_Mabye I'm just blind_)(

"Brandon Llawcae, you have been sentenced to death in the eyes of of the Lord, our God, for the sin of committing witchcraft. As you are young you may do one last thing before you are hanged for your crime. Your nephew, as a babe, will be spared through God's merciful will. You,  
Brandon Llawcae, as his only living family on his father's side, may choose which of the People of the Wind he shall go with." Brandon heard the words, which took awhile to process in his numb brain. 'Merciful? He is only allowed to live so the Wind People won't bring the fury of their heathen gods down on them!' Brandon thought. Still, he was glad. Now he had the chance to die with no regrets.

)(_So hold me when I'm here_)(

)(_Right me when I'm wrong_)(

He looked around carefully at the faces that surrounded him. There was Davey, his friend from childhood. And Zillo, his grandfather on Zylle's side. And there... was Maddok. The moonlight shined down on his tan skin, his black hair unusually mussed, and his bright blue eyes glimmered with tears he refused to shed.

)(_Hold me when I'm scared_)(

)(_And love me when I'm gone_)(

Twelve-year-old Brandon walked over to Maddok, the baby clutched tightly to his chest. They looked at each other for a long moment, asking the other; Why? Why did this have to happen?  
Did it really have to end this way? Brandon stared at Maddok for a moment longer, and then captured the other boy's lips in a searing kiss. The crowd gasped: even Maddok was surprised.  
But slowly, he began to kiss him back.

)(_Everything I am_)(

)(_And every thing in me_)(

After a few minutes that seemed to stretch on for hours, the kiss was finally broken. "I love you,  
Maddok of the People of the Wind," Brandon declared softly amongst whispers, though everyone heard him clearly. "And I charge you to take care of Brandon and protect him from the evils that these people brought upon our family. I trust you, and give you my love, my soul, and our nephew to care for." He said, handing baby Brandon to Maddok. "Please remember me when I'm gone." Brandon finished, turning away. Maddok caught his hand, holding it tightly. "I, too, love you, Brandon of Llawcae." He said, never letting his eyes waver from Brandon's, holding his hand like he'd never let go.

)(_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_)(

"I am honored that you charge me to protect this precious life from the evil that tore our family apart. I give you my love, my soul, and will protect this child with my life." He paused, weaving their fingers together in a sign of affection.

)(_I'll never let you down_)(

)(_Even if I could_)(

"You will never be forgotten, Bran, for our love will be eternal." His voice began to break, but he finished nonetheless. "I wish you a safe and happy journey, and you will always always be in my heart. You will always be a part of me, and this child." He said, finally, reluctantly, letting go of Brandon's hand.

)(_I'd give up everything_)(

)(_If only for your good_)(

Brandon smiled encouragingly, silently telling Maddok that he would be alright, and not to worry.

)(_So hold me when I'm here_)(

)(_Right me when I'm wrong_)(

He turned and walked up to the gallows, his eyes shining with love and indescribable sadness,  
eyes that had seen far to much for their tender age, eyes that closed silently and acceptently, eyes that would never open again.

)(_You can hold me when I'm scared_)(

)(_I won't always be there_)(

)(_So love me when I'm gone_)(

He opened his mouth, and a song that had been lost long ago poured from his mouth.

**_Lords of water, earth, and fire,  
Lords of wind and snow and rain,  
When will come the Old Man's son?  
Time to come, or long ago?  
Born of friend or born of foe?  
_  
_Lords of water, earth, and fire,  
Lords of wind and snow and rain,  
Where is found the heart's desire?  
Has he come? will come again?  
Born, as all life's born, with pain?  
_**  
Brandon paused, and Maddok took up the ancient song, their words dancing in the night as they never would.

**_Lords of snow and rain and wind, Lords of water, fire, and earth,  
Do you know the one you send?  
Does it call for tears or mirth?  
Shall we sing for death or birth?_**

****

)(_Your education x-ray_)(

)(_Cannot see under my skin_)(

A barrel was kicked out from under Brandon, and Maddok closed his eyes, not wanting to see the truth.

)(_I won't tell you a damn thing_)(

)(_That I could not tell my friends_)(

A few minutes later, an unearthly shriek pierced the air, and everyone knew that Brandon was dead. Maddok sunk to the ground, a crying baby Brandon in his arms, and cried the tears that he was forbidden to cry. Sobs wracked his body, and everyone stared in horror at the pair,  
wondering just what kind of sin they had committed. In a little while, Maddok looked up at Pastor Mortmain, sadness and hate showing clearly in his eyes.

)(_Well roaming though this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone_)(

**With love in this fateful hour I place all Heaven with its power, **

And the sun with its brightness,  
And the snow with its whiteness,

And the fire with all its strength hath,  
And the lightning with its rapid wrath,  
And the winds with their swiftness along their path,  
And the sea with its deepness,  
And the rocks with their steepness,  
And the earth with its starkness,  
_  
_**All these I place By God's almighty help and grace Between us and the powers of darkness.**

)(_And part of me is fighting this_)(

)(_But part of me is gone_)(

Maddok stopped speaking, still looking at Pastor Mortmain. Then, ever so slowly, he stood with a now-quiet Brandon in his arms, and walked away from the gallows, disappearing into the woods.

)(_So hold me when I'm here_)(

)(_Right me when I'm wrong_)(

)(_Hold me when I'm scared_)(

)(_And love me when I'm gone_)(

)(_Everything I am_)(

)(_And everything in me_)(

)(_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_)(

)(_I'll never let you down_)(

)(_Even if I could_)(

)(_I'll give up everything_)(

)(_If only for your good_)(

)(_So hold me when I'm here_)(

)(_Right me when I'm wrong_)(

)(_Hold me when I'm scared_)(

)(_I won't always be there_)(

)(_So love me when I'm gone_)(

Not long after these events, the Mortmains were driven from the settlement, with many settlers following them.

)(_Hold me when I'm here_)(

)(_Right me when I'm wrong_)(

)(_Hold me when I'm scared_)(

)(_And love me when I'm gone_)(

Maddok never spoke to anyone but Zillo and Young Brandon again, living out life in quiet solitude.

)(_I'll never let you down_)(

)(_Even if I could_)(

)(_I gave up everything_)(

)(_If only for your good_)(

Young Brandon, however, grew up learning the ways of the Wind People, and Maddok told many a story about his mother and father. But most of all, Maddok told of Brandon Llawcae, of his kindness, his beauty, his strength, and his courage. Young Brandon was also taught the ways of a Seer, as he could summon pictures as easily as his uncle.

But when Maddok passed on, the young people asked Brandon why the handsome man had never married. Brandon simply smiled and said: "His heart belonged to someone already, and their souls were one. Who else could he marry, but the one whom he was already joined to?" The young ones would ask: "What does that mean?" But their reply was only: "Maddok and Brandon's love was eternal. That bond simply could not, _would_ not, be broken. And why should it have been?"

)(_So love me when I'm gone_)(

And Maddok and Brandon would smile as they sang amongst the stars.


End file.
